Cat's theater
by Youwan
Summary: Défi du Forum Fairy Fans ! "Les exceeds sont au premier plan. La preuve, menés par Lucy, ils doivent jouer une pièce de théâtre à Onibus. Cette mission, spécialement taillée pour eux, va-t-elle les faire briller ? Et que vont-ils jouer comme histoire ?" OS. Bonne lecture! Label SPPS!


Défi drabble les « Aristo-exceed » pour le compte du Forum Fairy Fans ! Sinon, le chap. deux de Need Help avance bien. Promis, je me bouge *J'ai l'impression de tout le temps dire ça XD*.

Bon. Ici, le défi consistait à écrire un drabble, un OS, un texte quoi :P avec pour personnages principals les Exceeds. Il peut y avoir des Humains en perso secondaires. :) **Bonne lecture** ! J'espère avoir réussi mon défi ! \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's theater<strong>

* * *

><p>L'affiche n'était pas nouvelle sur le tableau des boulots à faire. Mais Fairy Tail entière l'avait ignoré. Et pour cause.. L'affaire était impossible à résoudre pour eux. Mirajane l'avait enlevé, poussiéreuse, et avait décidé de la réserver pour plus tard. Elle savait exactement qui pouvait correspondre à ce travail.. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Lucy et Happy de faire équipe sans se discréditer auprès du client. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite, alors.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Attends, Mira. Tu veux que..<strong>

**- Oui, Natsu. Prête-moi Happy pour une mission.**

**- Mais c'est pas un objet, enfin. »** La barman fit un sourire d'excuse elle s'était mal exprimée. **« J'sais que c'est à lui de décider mais je suis pas spécialement pour... Ça pourrait être dangereux, non ? » **Natsu évitait le regard de son vis-à-vis.

**« Non, du tout.**

**- Alors, je veux essayer ! »** S'écria Happy, toute inquiétude disparut en même temps que le semblant de danger.

Natsu leva deux orbes inquiètes vers son compagnon de toujours. Celui-ci avait sorti ses ailes et semblaient prêt à en découdre avec n'importe qui. Le courage de ce petit être avait toujours fasciné la barman de Fairy Tail. Finalement, après s'être fait la promesse de revenir vite et en un seul morceau, Natsu regarda Happy partir avec Mirajane tandis que lui restait sur les tables de la Guilde, seul. Mais il ne dit rien n'exprima rien. En Happy, il avait **confiance**.

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Mira ?<strong>

**- Non, mais je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver.**

**- Écrire une pièce de théâtre basée entièrement sur des animaux.. »** Lucy soupira une nouvelle fois, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le bois lustré du bar. Mirajane lui sourit doucement et lui proposa, d'une voix douce

**« Tu n'as qu'à écrire quelque chose qui s'est déjà produit. Quelque chose de réel.**

- … **ça pourrait être pas mal. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »**

Sur ce, Lucy sortit de la Guilde, réfléchissant intensément à une histoire. Des bribes étaient déjà présentes dans sa tête. Quand elle croisa Happy, elle lui demanda son avis. Il était le plus concerné par ce qu'elle souhaitait raconter, après tout. Celui-ci eu un petit sourire, comme pour lui dire que ça lui allait. Qu'il n'était pas heureux à fond de ça, mais que ça lui ferait du bien d'expier certaines choses.

Son histoire, à lui. Celle de ces parents. Celle de Charuru, par extension et de Lily.

Celle des Exceeds.

* * *

><p>Lucy et Happy connaissait le commanditaire cette boule d'énergie tournante n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois. Avec Grey, Natsu et Erza, ils avaient interprété <em>« Frederick &amp; Yanderika<em> » à la place de la troupe Shérazade. Rabian, le directeur, était heureux de refaire appel aux services de Fairy Tail.* Avec la metteuse en scène en herbe, il étudia attentivement les propositions qu'ils avaient. Au final, Lucy repartie à la Guilde joyeuse. Son prochain boulot était assuré, il avait adoré ses idées ! Maintenant, il allait falloir convaincre les autres de bien vouloir venir jouer dans la pièce.. Et ouvrir une animalerie, à ce train-là.

* * *

><p><strong>« Gajeel, ça ne sera que pour deux représentations !<strong>

**- Mais on devait s'entraîner avec Lily.. »** Bougonna le Dragon Slayer de Fer.

**« Allons bon, on devrait pouvoir repousser ça de quelques jours »**, assura le petit chat noir avec un croissant de lune au visage.

**« De toute façon, vous vous entraînez tout le temps.. » **Soupira la constellationiste. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le dire à haute-voix. Elle ne voulait pas écourter sa durée de vie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Pourquoi pas.. Cela pourrait être divertissant. »<strong> Fit mine de réfléchir la petite Exceed blanche, balançant doucement la queue dans le vide. Son petit point s'était posé dans son menton, dans une pose de comédienne irréprochable.

**« Charuru..**

**- Oui, Wendy ?**

**- Tu as les yeux qui brillent. »**

Pendant le reste de la semaine, l'exceed niera avoir eu cette réaction. Cependant, elle finit par se ranger du côté de Lucy. Peut-être que oui, elle avait envie de s'essayer au Théâtre.. Et alors, elle n'avait pas le droit ?

* * *

><p><strong>« Qu'est-ce.. Que tu fais ici, Nichiya ? <strong>» S'écria Lucy, très surprise que l'Exceed soit apparu au beau milieu d'une importante répétition.

**« Il n'est pas dit que quelqu'un de ma trempe ne participera pas au récit de sa propre histoire. **

**- Comment es-tu au courant, ce n'était pas censé se savoir – » **Le chat coupa la parole à Lucy, prenant une pose grotesque rappelant fortement Ichiya, ce qui fit frémir d'horreur l'écrivaine.

**« Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Blue Pegasus, petite !**

**- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..**

**- Assumer mon propre rôle.. Je vais briller, nya ! »**

Si Fro' ou l'autre venaient eux aussi, Lucy allait démissionner..

* * *

><p><em>« L'histoire des Exceeds : Représentations exceptionnelles à 20h30, à Onibus*, au Grand Théâtre les huit et neuf février. »<em>

Les affiches volaient dans la petite ville, portées par les Exceeds au gré du vent. Une troupe de chat stylisés avec des ailes étaient peints dessus, visiblement les Héros de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Noir. Le rideau est fermé, la salle se tait. Un tambour résonne quelque part, régulier, annonçant le début de la pièce. Devant les tissus pourpres clos, l'Esprit sourit, un peu impatiente. Quelqu'un tousse, Lyra attend. Sa voix mélodieuse se fait très vite entendre, envoûtant le public sans que quelqu'un ne puisse protester. Ils ne le voulaient pas de toute façon. Ils se sentaient bien, emmener dans un périple millénaire dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance.. Les notes de la harpe s'agitaient comme des vagues, donnant de l'énergie aux mots de l'Esprit.<p>

**« Dans un royaume lointain, flottant dans les Cieux, une troupe de chats ailés nommés « Exceed » faisait face à un terrible dilemme. Les œufs de chaque enfant né récemment avait été confisqué par le pouvoir de l'époque et personne n'osait élever la voix contre l'autorité royale. »**

Pause. Respiration, puis de nouveau, Lyra :

**« Personne, ou presque. Un couple de parents, ayant attendu leurs enfants pendant des décennies, se rendit au château dans l'espoir d'être entendu. En cette année X778, où leur enfant « Happy » est né, ils décident de se battre pour lui. Cette histoire... Est leur histoire. »**

Lumière sur la scène. Les rideaux s'ouvrent. Seul le père a pu entrer au château, la mère de l'enfant garde le domicile familiale, inquiète. Sur ses entre fait dicté par Lyra, narratrice de génie, entre quatre personnes sur le plancher du Théâtre. Charuru porte une magnifique couronne ciselée qui lui sied très bien. Elle joue le rôle de Chagot, reine de son peuple.

**« Souveraine ! » **S'écria Happy, qui joue le rôle de son propre père sans le savoir réellement. Il a caché le signe de Fairy Tail sous une chemise cousue spécialement pour lui qui le gratte affreusement ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille. Mais cela ne dérange en rien son jeu sentimental.

**« Laissez la reine tranquille. Que croyez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir perdu un enfant. »** Nichiya à l'impression de revivre le passé dans ses moindres détails. À ses yeux, la réalité et ses souvenirs se mélangent. Comme aux répétitions, il se sent un peu fiévreux, un peu coupable, mais ne dis rien. La vérité devait être exposée au monde.

**« Ma reine... ?**

**- Votre souffrance est mienne. » **Déclare Charuru – Et Nichiya croit voir sa véritable reine parler tant elle ressemble à Chagot.

Il y eu un petit silence parmi les acteurs, comme pour laisser le temps au public de capter la détresse de la souveraine, se sacrifiant avec et pour son peuple. Mais la décision reste incomprise du père qui, vindicatif, réessaye de parler à celle qu'ils adulent tous.

**« Je vous en pris, Majesté, n'acceptez pas cette infamie, c'est bien trop– » **Le chat blanc coupe la parole au paysan. Brusquement, d'un ton cinglant, il leur ordonne :

**- Sortez ! Sortez ! Ordre du premier ministre. Qu'on le fasse taire immédiatement ou je prendrais des mesures drastiques. » **Nichiya fait un signe de tête vers Lily, sous le rôle d'un garde du palais, qui s'approche de Happy et le saisit d'une façon un peu brusque. En vérité, il ne lui a pas fait mal. Ils jouent très bien le public y croit et, dans l'ombre, Lucy sourit.

**« Non ! S'il vous plaît, nous –**

**- Sortez ! C'est un affront ! Vous êtes bannis. Vous entendez ? Bannis ! »**

Le rideau se ferme sur les paroles du premier ministre et le garde s'envole avec Happy, provoquant des murmures des spectateurs quant à leurs magnifiques ailes. Sur la scène, Charuru et Nichiya ne bougent pas. Ils fixent d'un air triste ceux qui partent.

Noir.

* * *

><p>Le rideau se ferme sur la déprimante scène dramatique. Le public remue sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour voir une tragédie, aux dernières nouvelles. Certains enfants ont les larmes aux yeux. D'autres, souvent adultes, ne se sentent nullement touchés par la scène. Comme si ce qu'ils ne vivaient pas, ce qu'ils regardaient, ne pouvaient pas les atteindre.<p>

* * *

><p>Lumière.<p>

La douce voix de Lyra résonne de nouveau. Elle n'est pas exactement sur scène, mais un peu plus devant, laissant le champ libre aux acteurs.

**« Des années plus tard, l'enfant revient chez lui avec un sentiment extrême de nostalgie. Il se sentait un peu bizarre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. À la capitale, on le prend pour un étranger. Il tient des propos criants de vérité mais la population ne veut rien entendre. Il les prévient d'un danger imminent mais, railleurs, le petit peuple le menace. Soudainement, dans la précipitation d'une fuite pas entièrement orchestrée, il se retrouve à la limite des Terres Volantes de son royaume. Une petite maison fume attiré, il s'approche à pas de loup. »**

Sur scène entre Happy, cette fois sans aucun déguisement. Il a l'air plus jeune que tout à l'heure, ce qui donne l'illusion au public que ce n'est pas la même personne. Lucy se félicite de cela, faisant d'énormes gestes d'encouragements envers les Exceeds tout en surveillant la porte d'entrée – Bon dieu qu'elle avait peur qu'un membre de sa Guilde outrepasse leur accord et s'invite au Théâtre.. Tout en provoquant des catastrophes.

À son tour Charuru entra en scène, cette fois sans couronne et sans manteau pourpre royal. Elle était habillée simplement, laissant croire à une paysanne son rôle. Elle jouait la mère du petit et le jouait bien.

**« Tu es perdu ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse et d'un ton différent de sa première apparition.

**« Aye.. » **Répondit piteusement le compagnon de Natsu.

**« Quel est ton nom, jeune Exceed ?**

**- Happy, m'dame !**

**- Entre donc te réchauffer.. Mon mari est à l'intérieur. Tu pourrais nous raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé par la même occasion. »**

Souriant lumineusement, l'exceed bleu donna son accord et les deux personnages sortirent de scène.

* * *

><p>Noir. Le rideau se ferme, doucement. Entracte. Le public se lève, discutant, tandis que la maîtresse des Clefs fixe toujours la porte, inquiète. Juste que là, tout allait bien.. Dans les coulisses, les Exceeds se félicitent mutuellement. Ils se sentent bien, ici, à faire une mission seuls – Ils sont importants et, de plus, le public avait l'air appréciateur. Charuru tente de reprendre son souffle, les pattes tremblantes. Elle a de nouveau le trac. Une fois sur scène, elle se sent libre, comédienne, capable d'interpréter n'importe quel rôle. Dans l'ombre, elle se retrouve emprisonnée par son imagination, pantelante. Happy la rassure, doucement. Ils se sourient : Ils sont les Maîtres de cette soirée.<p>

* * *

><p>Lumière, Lyra sourit. Son temps dans ce monde est bientôt et elle se dépêche de jouer – Mais la qualité reste au rendez-vous. Elle enchante le public, reposé par cette interruption. Le grand final approche..<p>

**« Une guerre éclate. Les Exceeds sont menacés, tout comme l'avait annoncé le jeune Happy. Le peuple n'y croyait pas. Soudainement effrayés, ils comptent sur la Reine pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. La scène se passe au château. Dehors, les gens grondent. Ils ont peur. »**

Le rideau s'ouvre, Charuru déguisée en Chagot est déjà en place sur un petit trône. Nichiya et Lily sont aussi là.

**« Ma reine.. »** Commence le premier ministre, vite coupé par le garde.

**« Il faut leur dire.**

**- Vous n'y pensez pas ! »** S'écrit une fois de plus le premier interlocuteur.

**« Vous devez parler à votre peuple, Reine Chagot. » **

Sur son trône miniature, Charuru joue très bien la souveraine inquiète. Le public est plongé dans de nombreuses interrogations. Finalement, elle se tourne vers une lucarne, présente au fond de la scène. Elle l'ouvre fermement. Dans les coulisses, Happy, Lucy et le directeur Rabian imite des cris de foules. D'abord impatients puis acclamant leur reine.

**« Peuple Exceed.. Mon très cher peuple..**

**- Reine Chagot ! **

**- C'est la Reine ! Nous sommes sauvés ! » **Les deux humains prennent différents tons tandis que Lily s'approche de Charuru, l'encourageant.

**« Je dois vous parler. Vous avouer la vérité. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider.. Je.. »**

Lucy, Happy et Rabian arrêtent leurs exclamations. Le silence se fait. Tous, écoutent.

**« Je ne suis qu'une simple Exceed, sans pouvoir pareil à un Dieu. Je suis normale, tout comme vous. »** Charuru fait mine de s'effondrer tandis que Lily la soutient. Nichiya fait les cent pas dans le palais. Une ambiance morose règne. La vérité est dure, le peuple se tait. Puis des murmures inquiets se font entendre. Sont-ils perdus ?

Noir. Les rideaux se ferment encore, pour l'avant dernière fois. La scène finale arrive tandis que Lucy s'arrache les cheveux. Elle a vu une touche de rose, dans le fond de la salle. Presque... Tout s'était presque bien passé.. Pourquoi maintenant.. ?

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas Lyra qui chante, cette fois, mais Happy qui parle en son propre nom. Il s'avance sur le devant de la scène en bois, fait face aux nombreux spectateurs. Ses yeux brillent, soudainement et le trac s'envole avec lui. Il a sorti ses ailes et domine ceux à qui il parle. S'abreuvant des pupilles fiers et confiantes de Natsu, Happy se met à parler d'une voix posée :<p>

**« Le peuple avait peur. Vous savez, moi aussi. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. Peut-être que cette fois, ils m'écouteront ? Alors je suis retourné dans les rues de la capitale en proie à la panique. J'ai demandé le calme. J'étais étonné car les gens m'écoutaient. Il voyait en moi, l'annonciateur de leur problème, celui qui avait dit la vérité.. Quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider. Les sauver. Alors je me suis décidé. » **

Happy reprit son souffle avec une grande inspiration. Il fit de nouveau face au public, se sentant bien dans son rôle.

**« Sous une seule bannière je les ai réunis. J'ai invité la Reine à me suivre, ainsi que tous ces conseillers. Le peuple hésitait encore mais ils sont venus. Dans un ensemble de bruissement d'ailes, le royaume entier s'est défendu, chacun à égalité avec son voisin. Et nous avons gagné... Nous avons gagné. »**

Le rideau s'ouvre. Les trois Exceeds se serrent entre eux, heureux. Lily porte haut et fort la Reine qui a voulu protéger son peuple de ses maigres pattes. Une euphorie agréable règne. Brusquement, le rideau se referme mais les cris de joie continu. Un arrière-fond sonore est en effet diffusé par Lucy – Fourbe qu'elle est. Pendant ce temps, les autre se changent aussi rapidement qu'ils peuvent. Happy continua de parler, gagnant du temps.

**« Ensuite.. Ensuite, je me sentais bizarre. Ce couple qui m'avait hébergé et aidé, celui qui avait participé à la bataille, me regardait d'un air mélancolique, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience. Je les aimais bien, vous savez ? Ils étaient gentils. Mais je devais rentrer chez moi, revoir mes amis Humains et tout leur raconter. »**

L'Exceed bleu se posa sur le sol tandis que son amie Lucy éteignit le fond sonore.

**« Acclamé comme un Héros, je préférais attendre que tout le monde finisse les célébrations de notre victoire. Elles durèrent cinq jours. Au bout de ce laps de temps, j'eus la confirmation de ce que je redoutais.. Et voulais savoir. Ce couple, particulier, était bien mes parents – Merci les études magiques. Finalement, je suis resté encore un peu, pour apprendre à les découvrir. Je les ai invité dans mon Monde, ce Monde.. Mais ils ont préféré rester sur leur Île Volante. C'est dommage.. »**

Happy soupira, visiblement triste. Les spectateurs furent touchés, Dorian souriait. Ce spectacle était un véritable succès et le scénario était vraiment original. Le rideau ne s'ouvrit pas, mais des coulisses émergèrent chaque participant à la pièce. Enfin, d'une même voix, ils s'exclamèrent :

**« Mais nous sommes heureux. Chacun d'entre nous à fait le bon choix et à voler de ses propres ailes. »**

Tous les éclairages s'éteignirent. Noir. Silence.

* * *

><p>Une salve d'applaudissement résonna. Pari gagné pour les Exceeds. Natsu souriait, porteur d'un regard très fier sur son ami de toujours. Lucy se faisait féliciter par Dorian pour le scénario un peu modifié. Celui-ci lui parlait tout en se frottant les mains, faisant mentalement les comptes des bénéfices dans sa tête.<p>

Le lendemain, le Théâtre fut à nouveau complet. Les Exceeds étaient heureux de participer activement à quelque chose – Et ça leur plaisait. Nichiya, après le rideau final, sortait toujours se faire applaudir par la foule. Lily lui était heureux de ce qu'il faisait. De nouvelles dates furent programmés.. Wendy vient le deuxième soir, bien plus discrètement que Natsu – Autant dire qu'elle n'arriva pas au plein milieu de la pièce.

Elle encouragea Charuru de toutes ses forces. Ichiya passa aussi, avec toute la guilde des Blue Pegasus et une émeute faillit arrivée dans le Grand Théâtre. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Mieux, ils attiraient encore plus de clients et Dorian avait les lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles. Seul Gajeel ronchonnait – Et c'était QUAND qu'ils s'entraînaient, sinon ?

Cela dit, un soir ou deux, Lucy croit voir un reflet métallique briller dans l'ombre de la salle...

* * *

><p>Le rideau de cet OS se referme. « <strong>Fin<strong> », crie les feux d'artifices qui illuminent Onibus, Théâtre gigantesque de cette histoire. ~

* * *

><p>* Cf : Fairy Tail, tome 9, chapitre 70 : « Frederick &amp; Yanderika », page 83.<p>

Défi réussi ou non? :)


End file.
